The Hunter and The Joker
by daltonacademybro
Summary: Dwight has been harboring a major crush on Ethan Brightman. But he isn't sure how to tell him.. Why not make an ass of yourself? Pairings: eventual Sebevan, Dwighthan, established!Rane, and many more. Set in CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.
1. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

It was at that moment. The moment when Ethan fell; and he fell hard.

To be honest, he was just minding his own business throughout the halls of Windsor. He was going along normally, or as normally as a Brightman could be. Soon his twin joined him, the two of them simultaneously strolling to their shared dorm room. Dwight rounded the corner, flailing and screaming about "demonic entities" supposedly stalking him. He tripped over his own two feet, almost about to hit the floor. Evan closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the impact, but it didn't come. He opened them to find Ethan holding Dwight, having saved the dark-haired the embarrassment of face-planting the floor.

"Whoa there. You okay?" said the Tweedle, genuine concern clouding his eyes, an emotion that was rare within the duo. Dwight nodded, a light blush creeping up his cheeks, but he held his composure nonetheless. Ethan put him back upright, gently brushing off the non-existent dust from his shoulder. Dwight made the mistake of looking right at Ethan, because when he caught his eye, he held it. They were looking at each other differently, as if they were seeing each other for the first time. It didn't take Evan long to out two and two together, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a grin. He grabbed his twin by the arm and yanked him up to their dorm room, effectively snapping Ethan out of his epiphany.

"I knew it." Evan stated, firmly but gently pushing his twin into a sitting position, indicating an interrogation.

"Knew what?"

"You fancy The White Knight."

"W-what?"

"You like Dwight."

Ethan's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "It's okay, he likes you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Eth please, he practically melts every time he sees you."

"Well...why doesn't he melt when he sees you too?"

Evan smiled sadly.

"We all know you're the better twin."

Recently, Evan had done some things he wasn't proud of. Or people, to be more specific.

The Windsors and their Hanover allies still treated him the same, but everyone else had faltering respect towards him.

Ethan and the Windsors were his rock, glaring at anyone that looked at him the wrong way.

"Ev, you know that's not true."

Evan shrugged.

"You know what happened, now everyone doesn't think of us as one entity, they think of us as 'Ethan and his twin slut brother' ."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Since when does that make you any less desirable? We're the exact same. You just made a mistake."

Evan shrugged.

"You know what happened, now everyone doesn't think of us as one entity, they think of us as 'Ethan and his twin slut brother' ."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Since when does that make you any less desirable? We're the exact same. You just made a mistake."

Evan shrugged.

"That's beside the point. My point is, I don't want my brother to miss out on an opportunity to find someone."

"I don't like Dwight."

"Bullshit."

"I love him."

Evan grinned and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be cheesy."

Ethan grinned back.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, do I."

xXx

Dwight, however enclosed to other people, was internally screaming.

Ethan had made eye contact with him, and saved him from making a fool out of himself.

Ethan was so gorgeous. He had this way of biting his bottom lip when he was nervous or excitable and to be honest, it drove Dwight crazy. He was trying so hard to not be so obvious but he couldn't help himself.

Right at that moment was when a Tweedle came bursting through his door.

"White Knight!"

"Hey Evan."

Evan raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell Ethan and I apart?"

"Practice. What's up?"

"Well there's a teeny bit of a problem in the common room."

Dwight narrowed his eyes.

"Define teeny."

Before Evan could reply, he grabbed Dwight by the arm and practically dragged him down to the common room.

"Evan!"

"Come now, White Knight! I've got a surprise for you!"

Dwight groaned. Oh great. Whenever the Tweedles mentioned a surprise, it wasn't a fun one.

Evan had pulled Dwight to the double doors of the common room and pushed him in quickly before turning to leave with a wink.

"Have fun, white knight."

"What-oh hey Ethan.."


	2. You're Impossible

Ethan internally cringed at himself. He had just let his voice go an octave higher than usual. Plus he stuttered. He never stutters.

"Is there a reason your brother dragged me here?"

"Evan dragged you here?"

"Uh huh...you had nothing to do with that?"

"Not as far as I know of..why?"

"I dunno, I just figured."

"Right.."

Oh god this was so awkward, Ethan thought.  
Why can't I just make a move or something?

"So Dwight, how'd hunting season go?"

Dwight raised his eyebrows.

"It was quite alright."

Odd. The Twins never showed any prior interest to Dwight's supernatural escapades.

"Good, good.." Ethan trailed off absentmindedly. "You look nice today, White Knight."

Dwight blushed softly, not really sure how to respond. "Thanks, Ethan..you look good too."

Ethan smiled in return. He was at least happy to spend some time with Dwight, and he was catching on to whatever Evan was planning.

"Dwight?"

"Yes..?"

"Can you come here a minute?"

Dwight was caught off guard for a moment."

"Oh, um, sure."

He made his way over to the oak desk that Ethan was seated at, presumably writing something.

"I wanted to know what you thought of this blueprint I made."

"A blueprint? Of what?"

Ethan blushed.

"It's a blueprint for a nursery. Audee's pregnant, you know, and I wanted to give her something truly genuine and not flashy like some of the things she might get from her socialite friends."

Dwight was unable to control the grin that bubbled from his mouth.

"That's a good idea. What did you have planned?"

"Well," Ethan started. "I was planning for a crib to go in this corner," he pointed to the left of his paper. "And then a playpen to go somewhere in the middle of the room. It has to be fairly large though. We have to fit those plastic balls somewhere."

Dwight chuckled.

"Don't you think you should wait to put the plastic balls in? I mean, they aren't exactly the safest thing for a newborn baby."

"I'm one step ahead of you. I was planning for a plastic covering to go over it; one, so that he/she won't accidentally fall in, and two, so that you won't lose any of the balls."

Dwight was at a loss.

"Wow Ethan, I would've never thought. Have you ever thought of maybe being a designer for a house or something?"

"I'm replicating Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with Evan. So maybe."

"You're impossible."


	3. A Beginning

Ethan had finally gone up to his dorm at about 11, exhausted from planning and general hyper activity. He wasn't expecting his brother to be waiting there when he got back.

"Hey Ev, I didn't think you'd wait up."

"I want to know everything!"

Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Know everything about what, exactly?"

"Did you have a nice afternoon with the White Knight?"

"I suppose. He helped me plan for Audee's nursery. I have almost everything mapped out on the blueprint. It'll be an amazing surprise."

"Awesome. Now, tell me. Did he make a move?"

"No.."

"Did you make a move?"

"Evan!"

"Answer the question."

"No, I did not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to scare him off or anything. He's special, you know."

"He's special, alright."

That comment earned him a smack upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be an asshole."

Ethan had gone over to the desk in the dorm room, shuffling through papers and notebooks. He was trying to think. Did Dwight even like him? He knew that the Hunter liked him as a friend of course, but did he actually ''like him, like him"? God. He sounded like a girl. One of those ones that threatens to delete her Facebook every time someone doesn't like her status asking if she's pretty. He finally gave up on organizing his papers and stripped down, putting on a pajama shirt and flannel pants before flopping down on his bed. He was looking forward to a good night's rest for once.

"Ethan?"

"What?"

"Are you sure he didn't make a move on you?"

"Go to bed, Evan."

xXx

Dwight awoke early the next morning, eager to get to the Bell Tower and look for that poltergeist he was sure was lurking around there somewhere. He crossed his room to his supplies, making sure they were all in order. He opened his satchel (which by all means he would deny it being a man-purse) and emptied out the debris from his last trip. There were a few grains of sand and a broken rosary. Figures, Dwight thought. I always manage to break something during the hunts. He returned to his supplies, lowering them down into his bag. Wooden stakes, spell book, crossbow, (the Twins had taught him how to shoot one.) rock salt dispenser, and holy water sprayer. He decided he was packed and made his way to his closet, needing to find the right gear. He was just getting ready to change when a blur of bright blonde hair appeared in his doorway.

"Hey Dwight, have you got a sec?"

Dwight spun around and saw Ethan leaning casually in the doorway of the room.

"Oh, uh, sure, I have a lot of secs. I mean! Oh Castiel, that's not what I meant." Dwight stammered, mentally slapping himself in the face for making an ass of himself.

Ethan laughed good-naturedly and welcomed himself into Dwight's dorm.

"Anyway..I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

Dwight blanched for a minute, quickly regaining composure.

"Oh..okay..but I'm just getting ready to go for a hunt-"

"No worries. I'll be here when you get back."

Dwight smiled slightly in thanks.

"Just be careful." Ethan said, enveloping the smaller boy in a hug.

"O-okay.."

Ethan let go of him and gave him a small wave, and like that he was gone.


	4. Flight from Stuart

Evan was running. He was running and running away from that monster called Stuart House. They were just insufferable sometimes. Can't they understand that he had made one little mistake?

He was just rounding the corner when he bumped into someone.

"Oh shit, sorry!"

"It's alright..oh. Hi, Sebastian."

"Hey Evan." The taller boy smirked.

"Uh..what's up?"

"Oh, not much. I was just about to head to the library..what are you doing in Stuart?"

Busted.

"Um..I had to talk to Logan."

"Again? That's like the fifth time this week, Brightman."

"Yes, well, I'm talkative. Do you mind if I join you in the library?"

"Sure..you've been hanging around Stuarts a lot. You sure get around, don't you?"

"As if you don't."

"Point taken."

Evan snorted.

"So, library?"

"Right." Sebastian lifted his bag and slung it around his shoulders.

"Don't get any ideas."

"As if."

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be such a bitch."

"I wouldn't be talking, you bitch more than those Dobry girls..and they bitch a lot."

Sebastian paused for a minute.

"How would you know?"

"I have twin cousins. They would probably be Queen Bees had Ethan and I not tamed their fire."

"Oh my god, there's more?"

"There's always more."

"Shit."

xXx

"ETHAN LUKE BRIGHTMAN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

"Unngh."

Ethan blinked and looked around sleepily. His dorm seemed to be completely normal except for a seething Charlie Amos in the doorway.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"Red Queen, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"You did something to Dwight and I wanna know what you did! He's scared of of his mind."

Ethan looked concerned.

"Chaz, I swear I didn't do anything."

"Yeah yeah, just fix it or I'm putting you on probation."

"What?"

"FIX IT."

"Alright, alright..god did Justin shove his dick too far up your ass this morning?"

"Watch it."

The Windsor prefect turned and stomped off, much in the manner of a three-year old.

Ethan decided he'd go check on the hunter, partially because Charlie wasn't the best when he was pissed off, and partially because he wondered what had startled the boy.

He threw on a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before he headed off to Dwight's room.

He rapped on the door lightly before waiting for it to open. Eventually he heard a shuffling of feet and the door opened to reveal a sniffling Dwight Houston.

"Ethan? What're you doing here?"

"Chaz sent me to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" snapped the dark-haired boy.

Ethan was taken aback.

"Sorry..I was just wondering."

"God, I'm sorry..it's just...there's a spider on the wall."

Was he serious?

"A spider?"

"Yes, a spider! And it was huge and gross and creepy and-"

"Dwight. It's okay...just tell me where it is and I'll kill it."

"It's in the b-bathroom."

Ethan nodded and headed towards the connecting bathroom, looking around for the offending arachnid.

He looked around for a minute before seeing the spider somewhere around the drain of the faucet. Ethan chuckled. This spider was tiny, it was probably a baby. He carefully picked it up and let it crawl outside from the window. There, he thought. Now no one had to die or anything.

Ethan walked out of the bathroom and back into Dwight's dorm room, where Dwight was currently seated on his bed. He carefully sat down next to him as so not to startle him.

"It's gone."

"R-really?"

Ethan nodded.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Dwight squealed, attacked Ethan with a hug.

Ethan blushed slightly at the close proximity but hugged back anyway.

After a while Dwight finally pulled back but still had his arms around Ethan. Which was really unbeknownst to either of them, as they were busy talking and just enjoying each other's company.

By the time Chaz had come back to Windsor from Hanover, he was exhausted and ready to relax with Justin. But first he had to make sure the Brightman twin had taken care of whatever it was that set Dwight off.

"Chaz, where are we going? This isn't the way to your dorm..."

"I have to check on something." Charlie replied, walking his way up the staircase.

He burst his way into Dwight's dorm room, not fully prepared for what he saw.

Both Ethan and Dwight were fast asleep, with Dwight wrapped in Ethan's arms protectively.

"Well.." Charlie said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wasn't really expecting that."

"I'm not sure anyone was."


	5. New Kid

Wow..this place is freaking huge, Andrew thought, pacing the halls of Dalton.

He was wondering how he got so lucky. he hadn't been shoved into one locker today. And everyone was ridiculously polite. Is this real life?

He was just looking into his class schedule when some kid ran into him, effectively knocking him down along with his books.

"Oh god, sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"That's alright," Andrew said, brushing his sleeves off and picking himself off the ground. "I was just looking at my class schedule."

"Oh, can I have a look? We might have some classes together..I'm Ethan, by the way."

"Andrew..I'm transferring from McKinley."

"Oh! Do you know Alice?"

"Sorry?"

"Alice! He came here from McKinley too! The bullies weren't quite nice to him."

"Right..anyway..have we got any classes together?"

"Looks like we have a couple. I'll help you around if that's okay."

"Oh sure!" the smaller boy said.

Ethan grinned and walked into the choir room, Andrew following behind tentatively.

"What's this?"

"This, new kid, is the choir room used by the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Dalton Academy Warblers? Who're they?"

"You haven't heard of us then? Allow me to fill you in. The Warblers are Dalton's glee club. They're like..amazing."

"So..the glee club here actually doesn't get booed off stage?"

"Not that I know of.."

"That's new. At Mckinley the glee club is the lowest of the low."

Ethan's mind drew a blank.

"Woah."

Andrew chuckled, readjusting the glasses on his face.

"Oh, I should introduce myself..Andrew Fabray. Junior."

"Are you new around here or just new to Dalton?"

"Just Dalton...I've gone to McKinley forever, Quinn Fabray is my older sister."

"Oh right! Quinn's a sweet girl; and that's interesting, I've never seen you around."

"I tend to stay inside."

God, how adorable could he get, Ethan thought. Wait..what?

"Ah..well you should get out more often then. It's good for you."

"I know, I know. My mom says that all the time."

"..Did you just compare me to your mother? Did I just get momzoned?"

"You totally just got momzoned."

"Awe damn."

"Well your fabulous ass is totes way nicer, promise."

Ethan grinned and fake pouted.

"I'm starting to think everyone just wants me for my body."

"Maybe I want you because you remind me of my mom." Andrew winked.

"That's wrong in so many levels."

"Ew I know!" Andrew exclaimed, laughing softly.

"Change the subject."

"Ohkay..um.."

"Pika Pika."

"Pikachu?"

"OHMYGOD YOU KNOW POKEMON?"

"Duh."

Ethan grinned madly, happy that someone else understood his odd passion for the yellow Pokemon.

"I'm a bit of a nerd."

"It's okay..I find it adorable."

Woah...was this really happening? Was the new kid hitting on him?

"T-thanks.."

Andrew smiled.

"Anytime."

Ethan brushed his hair from his face.

"No one's ever really said that about me before.."

"They should..it's true."

"You really think so?"

The other boy smiled and nodded.

"It means a lot..I was bullied a lot in my old school. They always told me I was ugly or something..it hurt."

"Yeah..I was bullied a lot too...that's why I'm transferring. And they were dead wrong...you're beautiful."

Ethan smiled.

"They're all ugly bitches last time I checked..and Dalton is definitely somewhere you'd wanna be..everyone here is like my family."

"Yeah...family sounds nice..the Fabray household isn't exactly warm and happy, my father refuses to acknowledge my existence at all and my mother pretends nothing is different, asking me me about cute girls all the time and Quinn is a bit self-absorbed."

"The Brightman family isn't exactly sunshine either. My dad probably should've been arrested for child abuse a while ago but wasn't. My mom doesn't even live in the country. My older sister is deaf and 9 months pregnant...I only have my brother at the moment. Dalton is the only place I can escape to."

"Child abuse..because it was wrong for loving differently." whispered Andrew.

Ethan nodded. "It's not fair.."

"It definitely isn't fair..especially not for someone like you."

"So..I'm not a-alone?"

"No..you aren't ever alone. I'm here for you if you ever need me." Andrew said, laying his hand over Ethan's gently.

"Thank you..thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me."

Andrew glanced quickly at Ethan's lips, then back up at his face.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

"Quick eyes, Brightman."

"It happens, Fabray..now. was there any particular reason that you decided to look at my lips or are they just attractive?"

"They're most definitely attractive, but if you must know Tweedledum-ass, I was trying to give you a subtle hint."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes."

In a bold move that surprised the both of them, Ethan moved forward and cupped Andrew's cheek gently, looking him in the eye.

"You know..you're definitely going to enjoy it at Dalton..and I'm going to make sure no one hurts you anymore."

Andrew blushed slightly.

"Thank you.."

"You're adorable."

"I could say the same for you, Tweedledum-ass. What, no clever nickname for me?"

"I don't think words could ever describe you."

"There you go again, being cruel to me."

Ethan leaned in close, his face mere centimeters apart from Andrew's.

"I don't think it'll go on much longer."

Andrew's breath hitched.

"Oh?"

Ethan tilted the smaller boys chin up, pressing his lips against Andrew's gently. Andrew wrapped his arms around his shoulders, steadying himself. Ethan used his other arm to wrap it around the other boy's waist.

Ethan pulled away gently and rested his forehead against Andrew's.

"So I have a question..I know we're complete strangers and everything but..what are we?"

"Well I have a good idea of what I want us to be."

"Me too.."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to be boyfriends..but only if you want."

Andrew grinned and kissed Ethan softly.

"That's my answer..it's a yes. It's an absolutely oh fuck yes."

Ethan grinned.

"Oh and now that we're official, I guess I can tell you now.."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm officially a Dalton student...and...I'm a Windsor!"

Ethan practically squealed and picked the boy up in his arms, spinning him.

"Oh my god!"

The two shared one quick kiss before heading to Windsor.

If you listened closely...

You could faintly hear footsteps, almost inaudible sniffs, and the sound of a dangling rosary.


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: Wow guys, it's been forever this since I updated this story and I was so sad because I'm in love with it! Anyway, here's ch.6! Happy reading!**

* * *

Dwight ran up to his dorm after hearing the exchange between Ethan and that new kid, Andrew. What did that kid have that he didn't? Wasn't Dwight good-looking enough for him? Wasn't he funny enough, charming enough, sweet enough? _Of course not_, Dwight thought bitterly, swinging the door open to his dorm and flopping down on his bed, sighing deeply. _Otherwise he wouldn't have fallen for that kid. What the hell was he doing anyway? He literally met the kid as soon as he saw him, and not even five minutes later, they were eating each others faces! Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but whatever._ Dwight was just about to fall asleep before he heard a quiet knock.

"Dwight?"

"Go away." Dwight groaned, burying his face back in his pillow.

"It's Reed."

Sighing, Dwight got up and opened the door before laying back on his bed. Reed entered his dorm hesitantly and shut the door behind him, not used to all the pointy things and stuff. _He was a bit afraid that if he tripped, he might fall head-first into a suit of armor! What was Dwight doing with that anyway? _Reed shook his head of his thoughts, sitting on the edge of the dark-haired boy's bed.

"Why are you here, Reed?" Dwight grumbled, curling up under his blankets.

"You weren't downstairs for Chess, so David sent me up to check on you..where were you?"

"I, uhm, I went to go talk to Ethan."

A knowing smile lit up across Reed's face.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. He was too wrapped up in his little _boyfriend_." Dwight sneered.

A look of confusion clouded Reed's emotions.

"He has a boyfriend? But, surely it's not anyone in Windsor.."

"It's that stupid transfer Andrew. They literally met like 20 minutes ago."

"Wow, uh, that's..interesting."

"That relationship has like, no body at all. Relationships shouldn't be rushed, they should have a history, and an understanding, and a friendship underlying it all and-"

"Dwight, slow down." Reed giggled. "You're starting to sound like Kurt when he watches those marathons on Lifetime."

"Sorry." Dwight mumbled, looking down at his hands. "It's just, Ethan deserves so much better..that kid has a bad aura, he's not good!"

"Dwight." Reed placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. "You know what you're feeling right now? That little green monster."

"I'm sure I don't feel any stomach acid as of now-"

"No, not that." Reed chuckled. "You're jealous." Dwight snorted.

"I'm not jealous!"

"So you don't mind the transfer dating Ethan?"

"Of course I mind, the kid's no good!"

"So you are jealous?"

Dwight went quiet for a minute. He fiddled with his hands as the metaphoric wheels started turning in his head. He really didn't like this kid..and he felt that he belonged with Ethan, not some kid that just started two days ago. He belonged with Ethan. He _loved_ Ethan.

That hit him like a train.

_He was in love with Ethan Brightman._

"Yeah...yeah, I am. Reed...I'm in love with him."

Reed grinned, squeezing Dwight's hands excitedly.

"You have to tell him that, Dwight!"

Dwight colored considerably and gulped. "Are you insane?!" He asked, his eyes widening. "I can't just tell him that, he'll hate me forever! And he's already taken." He added sadly.

"Then you'll have to find a way to make him available again. Look, if you really think this kid is that bad, get some dirt on him, make Ethan believe that he isn't good for him."

Dwight managed a smile at that.

"Who would've known you were so devilish?'

Reed grinned wickedly. "I've picked up a few tricks. So are you in? I'll help you, I promise. I really care about you Dwight, and I kinda knew about your crush on Ethan since like..forever. I just think you guys would be so cute!" He squealed, a dazed look on his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Dwight said, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks, Reed."

"Of course, Dwight!" Reed grinned and quickly pecked Dwight on the cheek before getting up and started walking out the door.

Dwight chuckled and waited before getting up and poking his head through the doorway.

"Careful, Van Kamp, Shane might get jealous!"

Reed grinned and called back. "He wouldn't dare, he's too afraid!" he added with a wink.

Dwight smiled and sat back on his bed, laughing slightly to himself.

He was glad that through all this, Reed would always be there to help him out.

* * *

Dwight slumped out of his bed before hitting the ground with a loud thump. He groaned and slowly pushed himself up before glancing up at his alarm clock. 8:30 A.M it read, the unmistakable red font glowing through the darkness of the dorm. _Shit_, Dwight thought, shooting to the bathroom and running a comb through his unsightly hair. _I've got 15 minutes until class starts_! Dwight ran to his small closet, ripping his blazer and shirt off the hangers and grabbing his tie off the doorknob. He hurriedly shrugged the shirt and blazer on, slipping his medallions over his head and bending over his dresser drawers, looking for his black jeans that he preferred over the Dalton pants. He sighed as Evan opened the door quietly. Evan trailed his eyes down to where the younger boy was bent over before Dwight stood up and raised an eyebrow. He must've been looking a bit too long because Dwight snapped his fingers impatiently in front of his face. This happened way too much for it to be weird anymore. _Honestly, that boy._

"What do you want, Evan? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could ask you the same, dear Knight, but my class got canceled since Mr. Burke got snowed in, and I was gonna ask if you wanted to get some coffee but obviously you're a bit busy.."

Dwight gave him a puzzled look.

"Why don't you ask Ethan?"

Evan cast his eyes downward and sighed.

"He's with Andrew."

Dwight couldn't help but grin a bit. So Evan had a bone to pick with him too, eh?

"Oh. Well you can walk me to class if you like."

"Sure, but I'm thinking Dalton policy requires you to wear pants. I certainly don't mind, but others do."

Dwight flushed and tugged his jeans on.

"Shut up, Evan."

Evan chuckled and threw an arm around Dwight's shoulder as Dwight hurried to fasten his tie.

"Here, let me help you with that." Evan said, dropping his back and going over to Dwight, nimble fingers working quickly and tying it perfectly.

"Thanks." Dwight smiled, picking up his bag and his keys.

"What're those for?" Evan said, gesturing to the car keys dangling from Dwight's hand.

"I was thinking of taking a ride after class. I need to clear my head." He replied, starting to walk down the staircase, Evan falling into step beside him.

"Can I come with you?" Evan asked quietly, looking towards the floor.

"Sure...but why, exactly?"

"I need to get out of this place, even if it's for a little bit. The taunts, they sting. I can't deal with it for much longer."

Dwight nodded in understanding.

"Y'know Ev, all the things that people say about you aren't true. You're a wonderful guy, truly, and you're one of my best friends. And people make mistakes _all_ the time, it's just part of life. They need to open their eyes and see that what happened, happened. It's all part of the past."

Evan smiled. "Thanks, Dwight." He opened his arms and Dwight snaked an arm around his waist, holding him close. There was nothing romantic about it, just Dwight being there for his best friend.

"Well, it seems like the rumours are true, then. You really are a slut." came a voice from down the hallway, a sandy-haired boy was looking at them both intently, a hand placed jauntily on his hip.

"Nobody asked you, Andrew." Evan snarled, leaning slightly into Dwight. "Where's Ethan?"

"He went to the bathroom. And I am waiting for him patiently, just like a good boyfriend should do."

"Oh, cut the crap. I know you're just using him, you don't even like him. You're just lucky he trusts easily, I, however, don't fall that easy."

"You're still easy though, aren't you? Slept with 2 Stuarts in one night, wow. Way to loosen up the House tension." Andrew sneered, smirking slightly.

Dwight could only stand with his mouth ajar. He _knew_ Andrew wasn't right for Ethan! How could Ethan fall for someone as hateful as this?

"Hey, don't say that, nobody's perfect, so you should just lay off." Dwight said, standing in front of Evan.

"Oh, I do not even want to look at you. You're pathetic. I know you're going after my man. Let me tell you this, he isn't going to fall for a loser like you. You're a freak, a nobody. And I heard you let your own brother die? Shame on you."

Dwight lunged forward but was held back by Evan's arms around his waist, struggling to pull him back.

"_Don't you ever say that again! I'm going to kill you_!" Dwight growled, trying but failing to wriggle out of the blonde's iron grip.

Andrew laughed heartlessly, hands clasped in front of him. "Empty threats are _so_ satisfying. And Evan, I'd keep your paws off before your whore mode kicks in. Can't have another notch in your belt, you're too ugly for that." He turned as Ethan came out of the bathroom, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Hey babe." he said, kissing Ethan on the cheek. Ethan grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey yourself. Hi Evan, Hi Dwight."

Ethan and Andrew walked down the opposite side of the hallway, turning the corner and disappearing from view.

Dwight looked at the floor, his breathing heavy and his eyes red and puffy. He looked up at Evan, who was looking at him differently. This wasn't the Evan he knew.

"Will you ditch class with me?" He asked quietly.

Dwight slipped his hand into Evan's and didn't say another word.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you guys think? Worth the wait? And I've got a question for you all! Looks like things are shaking up a bit! Who do you like Dwight with better? Leave a review or inbox me! :)**


	7. Who Needs French?

**A/N: I haven't really got much to say here, except thank you to xxNiffWevidTradRobastianxx for being such a faithful reviewer and follower, much love to you! and as for the rest of you all, this should be an interesting chapter, so happy reading! **

* * *

Evan sighed softly, swinging his and Dwight's hands as they walked across the grounds, gripping the other boy's hand like a lifeline. Today wasn't really starting out well. At all. He kept close to Dwight, glad of the other boy's warmth. He looked over at Dwight, studying his face quietly. He didn't know how his brother could just ditch a guy like this and go after a guy like Andrew. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Hey Dwight?"

"Yeah?" Dwight said, keeping his gaze focused on the ground.

"When did you fall in love with Ethan?"

Dwight furrowed his brow. _Why did he ask that?_

"I don't know. When he caught me in the hallway probably. But it doesn't matter. He's just a stupid charmer."

Evan frowned.

"Do you still like him?"

"Well..yeah. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to get over it soon. He's not worth it." Dwight sighed.

"He has been kind of a jerk lately..all he does is hang out with _Andrew_, go on dates with _Andrew_, talks and talks about _Andrew_. While Andrew just fucking soaks it all up because he's getting spoiled. I know he's had a bad past, but he's a brat."

Dwight sighed.

"I just don't see the point of chasing after someone who's clearly not interested. He led me on."

"Then you should go for someone who is interested. Someone you can trust. Someone who won't let you down."

Evan looked intently over at Dwight, who was running a hand through his hair. He looked confused about something. Evan was pretty confused as well. Honestly, Dwight was a good guy, his brother was blind. _But..I'm not_, he thought, running his eyes over Dwight's lean frame. _I see exactly what Ethan's missing.._

"I guess so. But it's not like there's anyone in Windsor who isn't already taken or gay."

"Well, that's not necessarily true."

"Who do you know that's not already taken or gay, huh?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"I mean in Windsor, not hell."

Evan giggled slightly. Dwight smiled. _That was just the cutest thing..wait, what?_

"Well in Windsor, you're a bit out of luck." _But there's always me..what?_

Dwight shrugged. "Figures. No one would even want me anyway.."

"Come on, don't say that." Evan said, squeezing Dwight's hand tighter and sending shivers up his spine that shouldn't have been there. "You're amazing, Dwight. You're smart, you're funny, you're be-great. You're crazy but it's not like no one in Windsor isn't. You're perfect cuz you're you."

Dwight smiled softly, a light tint creeping up his cheeks. "You think so?"

"I know so, White Knight." _Was he blushing? That's so...adorable._

Dwight leaned his head on Evan's shoulder, drinking up the warmth and comfort he provided. He felt pretty at peace here. He was holding Evan's hand like he never wanted to let go.

And to be honest?

Evan didn't want to either.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Evan and Dwight grew closer than ever. Eventually, it started blossoming into a little something more.

First it was just the gentle touches, like on the shoulder or on the arm. Then it was the "friendly" touches like an arm around the waist or a hug that was a little too close. And the occasional peck on the cheek.

And then it was the kiss.

_Evan and Dwight were studying for Mr. Renee's French || exam, but Evan wasn't really paying attention to that. He was more paying attention to how the sun bounced off Dwight's facial features and threw him into a light that was like an angel. It was almost surreal to him, he almost felt as if he wasn't even fit to be in his presence. He really couldn't believe how he hasn't seen Dwight like this before. Or anyone, for that matter._

_"Evan? Could you translate this for me? I don't really know this that well.."_

_"Sure." Evan said, grasping his book and scooting closer to Dwight, close enough that their knees touched._

_"Please, correct me if I'm saying this wrong..le vent soufflait doucement à travers le rivage..?"_** (1)**_ Dwight ended it questioningly, waiting for the blonde's feedback._

_Evan's eyes widened slightly and he nodded swiftly. "That was perfect actually." _Dear god, if that wasn't the hottest thing..

_Dwight smiled softly, licking his thumb and turning the page, his eyes scanning wordlessly along the page and desperately trying to soak up as much information he could. Evan couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was just so cute. And beautiful. Definitely beautiful. _

_"What?" Dwight questioned, raising his head at the sound._

_"Nothing, it's not important."_

_"Now you _have_ to tell me!" Dwight grinned, knocking the book out of Evan's hands and tossing his own aside before promptly tackling his companion to the grass beneath them. Evan squealed slightly and colored a bit at his own outburst before struggling to knock the dark-haired boy off of him. _

_"Dwight, get off me!" Evan breathed, trying as much as he could to match the younger boy's strength. But he really wasn't any match for Dwight. Years of running and swinging and doing any other odd sort of physical activity had really done a number on him. (and if asked he will deny it, but Evan caught himself staring multiple times at his arms.) _

_"Not a chance, Brightman! You _will_ tell me!" Dwight shifted forward so he was straddling Evan's hips, his knees pressing into the carved sides of the blonde's figure and his arms pinning his friend's own above his head._

_"What makes you think I'll do such a thing as that?" Evan said, trying desperately to keep his cool, seeing as Dwight was on top of him._

_"Because I'll make you!" Dwight warned, digging his fingernails into the exposed flesh of Evan's wrists and damn that should not have felt as good as it did. He leaned forward and his dark fringe fell in front of his face, and Evan really wanted to push it back. But it was hard, seeing as his hands were being restrained and all._

_"Oh, please do enlighten me on how you intend to do that." _

_Dwight's mind drew a blank for a minute. "I'll rip your clothes off and leave you out here in the cold."_

_Evan laughed and Dwight was fairly certain his heart leaped about a mile. "Got something you want to see, White Knight?" he smirked as Dwight's face flushed deeply._

_"N-No! Not that you don't look lovely without clothes..I didn't actually say that. I did not just say that!" Dwight blushed furiously as he realized his mistake. _

_Evan arched an eyebrow playfully as he leaned forward, their faces now only mere centimeters apart. "Care to explain yourself, _sweetheart_?" Unnecessary chills found their way up Dwight's spine at the drastic change in the other boy's voice, as he stammered for the right words to say. _

_"I-uh, I may have seen you naked once or twice..but only because you insist on parading around in your skivvies after hours!"_

_Evan grinned wickedly, a spark igniting in his eyes that Dwight wasn't sure how to put out. Not that he actually wanted to._

_**"**__Maybe that was just my attempt to seduce you." _

_Dwight chuckled breathily, his warm breath sliding over Evan's cheeks and making his hair stand on end. Well, it was now or never wasn't it? _

_"You don't even have to try to seduce me. I'm already in too deep."_

_Evan raised his eyebrows at Dwight's deadpan. Did he really feel that way?_

_"You..what?"_

_The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I'm already in love with you so there's no need."_

_Evan wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. So, being the idiot that he was, he leant forward and closed the space between them, cupping the back of Dwight's neck and bringing him closer. He was kissing him. And to Evan's (and his own) surprise, Dwight was kissing back, trying to convey all the feelings he felt in that moment, and just letting himself go. He gripped the lapels on Evan's blazer and allowed the kiss to be deepened, gentle fingers weaving their way through his thick hair. After a few moments they pulled away at the same time, cautiously searching each other's expressions. Dwight's eyes were a bit dumbfounded, but there was a light there that Evan hadn't seen before. Something almost like accomplishment. As for Evan, his eyes were very readable. They were practically screaming "I LOVE YOU!" Dwight managed a small chuckle and Evan followed suit until they both started laughing, laughing at the absurdity of it all. Wasn't this stuff supposed to happen in movies? Evan eventually wiped his eyes as Dwight gazed at him thoughtfully. _

_"Did that really just happen?" Dwight asked, more to himself than anyone._

_Evan grinned. "Yeah..yeah, it did." _

_"We're so weird." _

_"Way to ruin a moment." _

_"As if you haven't ruined moments before." Dwight teased, tracing the red piping of Evan's lapels with a slim finger. Evan just rolled his eyes and pulled Dwight down again. _

_Who needs French anyway?_

Which was why neither Dwight nor Evan were surprised when they found themselves locked into an empty classroom with Dwight pressed up against the door and Evan practically feasting on his neck. Dwight loved moments like this, he loved being with Evan, he loved the sense of danger that came along with him, it filled him with a sense of euphoria he'd never felt before. He _lived_ for moments like this. Evan had just slipped his thigh in the middle of Dwight's legs before an impatient rapping noise came at the other side of the door. Evan grumbled and reluctantly detached himself from the younger boy's neck before opening the door, revealing an impatient-looking Reed who was searching frantically inside his messenger bag.

"Look, I don't know who told you it was okay to lock the Art Room during school hours-Evan?"

Evan scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed at being caught out. Dwight peeked his heading around the corner of the door, his hair even messier than usual and a purpling hickey blossoming at the base of his neck. Upon seeing who it was, he attempted to make a quick escape but was caught by thin fingers yanking at his collar.

"Oh no you don't. Dwight, a word _please_." Reed said, dragging Dwight out of the room and into the hallway, his hands placed on his hips and a bitchglare that would've made Kurt proud.

"What do you think you're doing?! I thought you liked Ethan!"

Dwight's nose turned up at the very mention of the twin's name and he crossed his arms.

"As far as I know, I really don't give a flying fuck about him anymore. He can go be happy with his skank boyfriend and just live a damn perfect life, because I'm actually fucking okay. I'm happy with Evan! I'm actually happy for once. And I'm not going to let some misleading douche and his idiot boytoy thats been possessed by satan mess that up."

Reed could only stand with his mouth ajar. He hadn't ever heard Dwight speak so lowly about another person. Evan was really getting to his head.

"Alright Dwight, I just want you to be sure you're making the right choice here..Evan's a bit more..outspoken. And I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Reed. Evan's made me happier than I ever thought possible. So yeah, I made the right choice. I'm happy." Dwight said, his eyes speaking millions more than his words ever could.

Reed sighed and nodded, heading off to wherever while Dwight went back inside the Art Room where Evan was stood waiting for him, a smirk gracing his features and making him that much more sexier.

"I heard you yelling in the hallway. You sounded really angry. That's so hot."

Dwight grinned and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and kissing his cheek softly, much to the dismay of the other boy. He laid his head in the crook of Evan's neck and they just stood there for a minute with the taller boy's arms wrapped around him protectively. Dwight couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, things were starting to work out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **

**(1): The wind blew softly along the shore.**


	8. Not The Best Day

**A/N: Hello again! So I am just warning you guys that this chapter is a bit sad, but don't fret. Things will get better soon! Happy reading!**

* * *

Reed walked into the common room late in the afternoon with Shane, rolling his eyes at the scene in front of him. Dwight had his legs draped almost suggestively over Evan's lap in the loveseat and was sucking happily on a cherry lollipop, much to the annoyance of the blonde, who was actually trying to study but was proving futile as Dwight was really distracting. Shane raised an eyebrow and looked at Reed questioningly.

"What's going on between them two? Last I heard, Evan was messing around with that Sebastian guy from Stuart."

"Well I thought that too..wait, you can tell them apart?"

Shane nodded.

"Most of the time. Evan has a little freckle above his hipbone that Ethan doesn't have."

Reed narrowed his eyes as Shane just shrugged helplessly.

"What? You can't blame me for taking a look, I'm sure everyone has at least once!"

Reed just rolled his eyes and dragged the younger Anderson to the couch, immediately opening his sketchbook and going to work. He was amusedly drawing Wes and David at the Chess table, as Wes looked about ready to flip the board and David was watching him with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. Drew and Satoru were scheming in the corner, drawing and mapping out blueprints for their latest invention. Charlie was sat in a chair in the middle of the room with a notebook on his lap and a phone in his hand, aggressively talking to Justin on the other line. The room was basically pretty normal for a Windsor afternoon.

That is, until Ethan and Andrew walked in. The room fell uncharacteristically silent as Ethan's eyes fell upon his twin and Dwight, who were still acting as if nothing had actually happened. Dwight raised an eyebrow, still sucking on the piece of candy that had turned his lips a darker shade of red. Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but Andrew cut him off.

"What the hell? When did that happen?"

Dwight took the lollipop out of his mouth and spun it in his fingers, a smirk playing out on his mouth. "Got a problem, Fabray?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows at the comment and composed himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Not at all. What about you, something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you're a skank?" Dwight shrugged. "Nothing." Wes and David mouths fell open as Drew and Satoru snickered in the corner. Most everyone in Windsor didn't really like Andrew and none really had the guts to stand up to him, but the way Dwight was talking was too hilarious to pass up.

"Excuse me, but if anyone in here's a skank, it's that blonde bimbo you call a boyfriend." Andrew scoffed, crossing his arms impatiently. Reed dropped his sketchbook and walked right up to the sandy-haired boy, the glint in his eyes absolutely murderous.

"_What_ did you just say?"

"I said that your blonde friend over there is a fucking slut. I wouldn't be surprised if he's blown half of you. Better yet, all of you."

Dwight just arched an eyebrow at Andrew, who returned the look with a glare. "What do you want, Dwight?"

Dwight chuckled lowly, low enough for a shiver to shoot through most everyone's spines in the room. The tension was too thick to cut with a knife. "I want you out of my sight, that's what I want."

Andrew snarled and pushed Reed aside, ignoring the yells from the occupants of the common room and Shane immediately rushed over and caught him before he fell. Andrew went and stood right over Dwight with a glare as cold as ice. He looked about as friendly as a rabid squirrel.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Houston. Number one, there's no way in hell I'm going to take orders from you or your slutty boyfriend. Number two, I know you're after Ethan, so you can drop the act with his punk-ass brother and go back to being pathetic. The both of you sicken me."

Dwight got up slowly and gave Andrew an amused smirk before standing up and gripping him upwards by his tie, breathing slowly into his face. "Listen here you little demon, I'm not letting you terrorize my friends or my boyfriend. Stop acting like you own the place. You can walk around on me, but not my friends or Evan." Dwight dropped him but still held onto his tie, pushing it upwards slowly before Ethan held out his hands. "Stop, you're hurting him!"

Dwight let go and looked Ethan dead in the eye before turning back to Andrew and striking him in the cheek. "Leave. Now." Andrew recovered quickly from the blow and cradled his face before grabbing Ethan's hand and stalking out of the common room into the hallway. Dwight just sighed and stuck the lollipop back into his mouth, sitting back down on the loveseat. He felt a pair of eyes on him and spun around before facing all of the room's occupants staring at him, including Kurt and Blaine, who had arrived just before Dwight had slapped Andrew.

"Yes?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We never knew you had it in you, Dwight." Wes said, raising his eyebrows slightly in approval. David grinned. "That was _so_ badass!"

Dwight smiled a bit and shrugged. "I'll do anything I can to protect you guys, you guys are all my best friends."

"While I don't believe in violence, that was nice of you Dwight." Kurt smiled.

Dwight grinned and looked over at Evan who was looking at him as if he really needed to get out of there. Dwight just stood up and took his hand, before turning to face everyone. "We're going to go upstairs."

"Don't forget to use a condom!" David called, cackling as if the thought was just hilarious. Dwight only rolled his eyes.

"I'd say the same for you two." He said, pulling the cherry candy out of his mouth and gesturing between Wes and David. The two boys flushed before Dwight pulled Evan out of the room.

Dwight walked as far as the staircase before turning to face Evan, who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Ev..what's going on?"

"E-Ethan..h-he just stood there and d-didn't even defend me.."

Dwight sighed and walked up the stairs before walking towards his dorm. He figured he wouldn't take any chances going to Evan's. He opened the door before Evan burst into tears and threw his arms around Dwight, with the younger boy trying to make sense of it all.

"I d-don't get it..he didn't even defend me at all! He j-just stood there like an idiot and let it all happen! He abandoned his own brother for some guy he met not even a week ago!"

Dwight rubbed his back softly and tried to quiet him. "Shh, it's okay. Ethan's just being a douche, he'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?" Evan pulled away, a look of anger flashing across his face. "He's somehow got the idea into his head that he and Andrew are gonna live fucking happily ever after."

"We'll find a way."

Evan sighed and sat down on the edge of Dwight's bed, Dwight following suit.

"I don't even know why I bother to call him my brother."

Dwight frowned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, don't say that.."

"No, I'm serious. I don't know what happened! We're like polar opposites! We aren't Tweedledee and Tweedledum anymore."

"Evan..I know that hurt, what he did, trust me I wanted to throw him out the window..but being mad at him forever isn't going to help. You should cherish the siblings that you have." Dwight said, kicking the carpet silently.

Evan looked over at him softly, watching the unshed tears threatening to fall from Dwight's eyes.

"Do you ever miss him?" He asked quietly, staring at the blank wall ahead of him.

"All the time. There isn't a day that goes by that I find something that reminds me of him. Whether it be the color red, which I'm around all the time. Or a clock. He loved to sit down in front of the grandfather clock in our living room. And he would just watch the pendulum swing back and forth. It captivated him for some odd reason that I never found out. And I really wish I did."

Evan could only sit and stare ahead, trying to process things all at once, his brain scrambling around like a jigsaw puzzle with all the wrong pieces.

"His anniversary is coming up soon, right?"

Dwight nodded shortly. "The 27th."

"I want to come with you. Pay my respects."

Dwight snapped his head up, looking at the blonde curiously.

"You don't have to do that.."

"No, I want to. Really. I don't want you to be there all by yourself."

Dwight smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Anytime, Dwight. Anytime."

* * *

Evan walked down the hallway, messenger bag gripped so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and attempted to get through the next afternoon without punching anyone. All thanks to Andrew, even some of the Windsors were looking at him funny. He made a mental note to borrow Charlie's baseball bat before running into the devil himself. And his brother. But of course, his brother was off doing who knows what.

"Oh, hey Evan. How come you don't have your little arm candy next to you today? Did he get tired because you aren't worth anything to him anymore? I'm sure you've worn yourself out throwing yourself at every other boy you meet."

"He's busy. And at least I'm not a gold digger."

Andrew scoffed.

"At least I'm not a hooker. If you're going to be a prostitute, at least look better."

Evan sighed and took off down the hallway. He didn't need this. But of course, he bumped into the last person he really wanted to.

"Well, well, I was wondering where my little blondie had gotten to. I was thinking that you might've gotten lost."

"Fuck off, Sebastian, I'm not in the mood."

"That's okay, I can totally hook up later. I can probably squeeze you in somehow. We've got a crazy party set up in Stuart for the end of midterms. It'll be super awesome."

Evan rolled his eyes. "I'm not a cheater, no matter what else you might think that's going through your brain."

"A cheater? Are you saying you've tied yourself down? I don't think a pretty little thing like you would make a decision like that so early."

"I'm perfectly fine with Dwight."

"Dwight? You mean Dwight Houston? You're dating _him_? Oh man, I knew you were easy but I didn't think you were _that_ easy."

Evan whirled around to face him. "Shut the fuck up already! I know I'm a slut! Good god, why the hell can't anyone leave it alone?! What happened already happened and it's over with! All of you, just stop!"

Sebastian sighed as a crowd started to gather and attempted to lay a hand on Evan's shoulder but was shrugged off.

"Get your hand off me." Evan wheeled around towards his classroom but was blocked by Sebastian in front of him, towering over him and making him stay put.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Oi, Sebastian, better step away before you dirty your hands up." Julian sneered, huddling close to Logan who was standing nearby and gave Evan an almost murderous look.

Evan was confused for a moment and looked up. He somehow found his way into a group of Stuarts. Fucking fantastic.

Derek chuckled and leaned against the banister. "I'd be surprised if we weren't all already dirty just from him walking in here."

Logan handed Sebastian a brown bag that Evan followed with his eyes. What the hell?

Bailey turned away as Sebastian slowly unraveled the paper bag, looking up with the tiniest bit of remorse in his eyes and his jaw set.

"Better wash him up then, eh?" Sebastian quickly took the cup from the bag and emptied its contents onto the blonde's hair, staining it blue and dripping down the ends. Evan tried his hardest not to rub his eyes, as Kurt had told him it only hurt more. His eyes were stinging, and it wasn't just from the cold slush leaking down his face. He couldn't believe that had happened.

Sebastian threw the cup away and turned away from the rest of the group and walked down the hallway, back towards his dorm.

He wouldn't let them see him cry.


	9. Inner Demons

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit short, but it's also kinda sad and depressing, but it's very eye-opening too. So bear with me here. Things get better soon! Happy reading! xx**

* * *

Evan waited until all the Stuarts left before dashing to the nearest bathroom and locking himself in, breathing heavily. He didn't understand, wasn't Dalton a zero-tolerance school when it came to things like this? He sighed and dropped his bag before walking up to the sink and attempted to wash the blue syrup that was, unfortunately, sticking to his hair like a lifeline. He scrubbed and scrubbed before giving up and shedding his blazer, trying to wash out the stains. His shirt had been pretty well protected by his blazer, so he wasn't too worried about that. He was worried about what would happen afterwards, though. The school already had issues with him, now they just have another excuse to ridicule him! Fucking great, he thought, running his blazer under the tap. Just what I needed. A loud sharp tap came from the other side and Evan grunted slightly.

"Evan?" came a soft voice from the door. "It's Kurt."

Evan had a bit of inner turmoil with himself before unlocking the door and opening it slightly, coming face-to-face with Kurt, who had a look of understanding on his face. He was glad it wasn't sympathy, that wasn't what he wanted. That wasn't what he needed. Kurt sighed and strode over the sinks where Evan was bent over, furiously trying to scrub the blue dye out of his blonde locks.

"Here, let me." Kurt offered, taking some product out of his bag and positioning the blonde under the tap, where he ran his fingers through his hair and eventually got most of the dye out.

Evan sighed and dried his hair off with a couple of paper towels.

"Thanks, Alice." He smiled half-heartedly, trying to mask his pain. His eyes were blue, but they were rimmed with red as well. He didn't believe how someone could do something so hurtful.

Kurt leaned against the wall, chewing on his lip. "It's not a problem. I've helped many before you. But, not here, so I'm a bit anxious."

Evan gave a little smile and thought of the events that had just happened not even ten minutes ago, or more specifically, people. Or one person. "None of the guys here are homophobic, Kurt. Assholes, yes, but not homophobes."

Kurt gave a little start at the mention of his name. "You called me Kurt. Why did you call me Kurt?"

Evan shrugged and picked up his bag that was resting against the side of the sink, accidentally dislodging a piece of metal from the pocket. "People change. Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later." He looked back for a second before pushing the door open and braving the hallways once more, leaving Kurt confused in his wake.

Kurt picked up the tiny piece of metal and examined it in his hands.

It was a razor blade.

He widened his eyes and pushed open the door, racing down the hallways, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Evan!"

* * *

Sebastian was furious. He stormed down the hallways, pushing past people and leaving them scrambling. Why the hell had he done that? He repeated the same mistake he had last year, and all the memories, despite his attempts to push them out, kept crawling back into his brain, reminding him how _despicable_ he was. He didn't know why he did that, giving into peer pressure just wasn't his thing. He wasn't one to give into anyone. But someone broke down his walls. Evan Brightman. He didn't know how, or when, or why, but for the first time, he'd fallen in love. He tried to shake his head of these thoughts, but they kept seeping into his brain like water leaking from a flood. His hair, his eyes, his _goddamn smile. _And of course, it was just Sebastian's luck to fall in love with someone who was already taken. Sometimes he really fucking hated life. He stomped out into the grounds, silently thanking whatever deity was in the universe that it was empty. He just wanted to sit. So he did.

In the middle of the road.

And waited.

* * *

Dwight had enough. He went up to his bedroom, locked the door, and tried to sleep away his pain. He ignored everyone at the door, ignored every sound, ignored everything. He wasn't ready to go through this again, it happened every year but every year his feelings just intensified and theycaused him to go into this big black hole of nothing. He hated how this made him feel, he hated how vulnerable it made him, he hated how it had torn down all this walls that he spent so much time and energy into building.

He resented it to the point where he just felt like dying.

But then again, he felt like dying everyday. No one would miss him anyway.

* * *

Ethan bid a quick goodbye to Andrew, before scrambling to his dorm and shutting the door behind him, sliding down the smooth surface and burying his head in his hands. He knew he should've seen this coming. He was losing everyone that was important to him. He lost his brother, his friends..and really, he didn't love Andrew. He realized that this morning. No, he didn't love him. He used him to get over someone else. He hated how he always ran away from everything when it scared him off. He wouldn't let it go on anymore.

He loved _Dwight_, but somehow Evan had gone and stole him away. That, he really didn't understand. Evan hadn't really shown any interest in him other than a friend. So what the hell had happened there?

He shrugged and shuffled around in his bag for a minute before grabbing a florescent orange bottle of pills. If he couldn't sleep forever, a while would do just as well.


	10. Alan

**A/N: hello guyss. This chapter is basically an insight on Dwight and what fella feeling so it's a bit sad, but like I keep promising, things get better soon! Happy reading! (Or as happy as it can get.)**

* * *

Dwight walked across the cobblestone path, kicking at the small stones that had come loose over the years. This path was far too familiar for him, and as sick as the situation may be, it comforted him in a way. But of course, his mind wandered back to what he was doing here in the first place. He turned over the bouquet of white roses in his hands, the leaves still perfectly peaceful as if they hadn't known what their purpose was. They looked far too happy in Dwight's opinion, but they were his favorite. Alan's favorite, anyway. He shoved a hand in his pants pocket and continued along the path. After all these years, he still didn't really understand. He tried to imagine losing a best friend that had moved away. Basically, Alan's death was a deeper level based onto that. But the sadness he felt on this day, would be on his heart forever. People tried to talk with him, tried to convince him that he needed company, no, he had to do this alone. They never understood. They never will. Which was why even though he had told Evan he could come, he went alone anyway. He just needed some time alone with his baby brother. He walked up the path to the P's, walking across the line until he found the gravestone he was looking for. He had to sigh a bit, they hadn't changed his last name since he died, so his gravestone read: ALAN BRYCE PERRY. He walked over to the white marble stone and sat down next to it, running his hand across the top.

"Alan..god, it's been forever. I'm sorry I wasn't here last year. Midterms were a pain in my ass and I just couldn't escape them. But I'm sure you'd understand, right? I'm sure. But things have been good on your end, I'm assuming. You totally got into heaven or whatever good place it is up there. You definitely deserved it. You were..are the best baby brother a guy could ask for. And while you're partying up there with Jesus, I hope you think of me every once in a while. 'Cuz God knows I think about you. But there's a couple things I wanna talk to you about. There's this guy..yeah a guy, can you believe it? But he's one of the best people you could've met, until recently I guess. I just, he's with another guy. And I'm with another guy. So it's complicated. I just complicate things more. But hopefully I'll figure something out, yeah? I hope so. I really do. Oh, Alan. You'd be around 11 by now. Do you know how much hunting you could've done by now? A lot. I'm glad I started you so young. Very glad. Your dear old brother started a bit older than that. Silly mistake. Think of all the things we could've done. But I'm sure you're doing something cooler, like keeping evil out of heaven or something. That's pretty damn cool. But hey, we all have our contributions to the cause."

Dwight sighed and rested his head on his hands. He needed to stop talking before he just couldn't anymore. The tears were already bubbling and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop them. He sniffed and turned back to the gravestone, an unknown anger rising up inside of him. "Why the hell would someone do something so brutal to someone so innocent? Don't they know that everyone has a right to live their life?" He shook his head, the tears rolling slowly down his face. He really doesn't understand why Alan was taken from him. He didn't want Alan to go. But Dwight knew that wherever he was, he was happy. And that brought him some comfort. But it didn't ease the sting. It would always hurt, it was one of the scars on his heart. He didn't know when he'd get over it, if ever. But he knew he'd have to move on eventually. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he would. He just needed time to get over it. Time heals everything, or so they say.

"I'm so sorry that horrible person took you from me. You didn't deserve it at all. No one deserves that. But you were just a little boy...a little boy with a family and people who _loved_ him. D-don't worry, Alan..we'll find your killer one day. You'll be avenged, one way or another. That's the one thing I can assure you of. And one day, we'll be together again. That'll be one of the happiest days. I'm not afraid of death, y'know. Death is but the next greatest adventure. So yeah, we'll be together again one day. I can promise that to you. I love you, Alan. You're the best baby brother a kid could ask for. I hope you're looking down on me and judging me because if you weren't I'd be worried. So, this is farewell. I promise to visit soon, summer is coming up you know, so I'll have more time to spend with you. Keep partying hard up there or whatever it is you do. You're happy and that's all I could ever really ask." Dwight got up and set the roses down, looking at the grave for a moment before starting back towards the cobblestone path. He felt ethereal, like this was all just an illusion, a mix of something evil and wonderful. His emotions were all screwed up, he didn't understand how he got like this. He was the happiest and the saddest he'd ever been. And honestly, this feeling was his favorite. It was comfortable. He walked past the gates and towards his Impala, opening the car door and sliding into the driver's seat. He wondered why things were the way they were, but he couldn't really question it. He sighed as he continued the drive back to Dalton.

Death was cruel and meaningless. A total end of life.

Death was a mystery. He couldn't understand it.

Death means goodbye. He didn't want to lose what he had.

Death is frightening. He didn't want to think about it.

Death is confusing. Surely there's some sort of life after death?

But most of all, death is beautiful. It means coming home.


	11. All The Best People Are

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it took me forever to update, I've just been dealing with some huge writer's block, but here i am! Happy reading!**

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know."

Sebastian opened his eyes blearily, letting them focus on his surroundings for a moment.

He was in the hospital.

"You're quite possibly the stupidest person I've ever met. Not counting Chaz, i seriously doubt he's got anything up there if he doesn't realize that Justin is practically eye-groping him every time they meet."

The Stuart furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"What is so horribly wrong with you that you went and sat in the middle of the highway? Have you gone mad?" Evan said softly, unconsciously stroking the other boy's hand.

It clicked. It was Evan! His Evan! His poor, beautiful Evan..he had hurt him so much, why was he here?

"All the best people are, Brightman."

Evan looked at him oddly for a moment. And he laughed. He laughed until he had tears streaming down his face and he was clutching his non-existent stomach. "You..oh my god, you make it really hard to hate you."

Sebastian felt his stomach drop. "You want to hate me?"

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

He shrugged. "I can't."

"You slushied me. You ridiculed me. You..I don't even know anymore. What's wrong with you?!"

"I loved you."

Evan sat up straight. "You what?"

Sebastian smirked, starting to feel like his old self again. "You have ears that work, y'know."

"Well, if I heard what I think I did, i don't think they do."

"God, do i really have to spell it out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're a prick! You can't just go around telling people you love them, messing around with their brains and their feelings! Besides...I have a boyfriend."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you don't actually love Dwight. You used him. You used him to get over someone, didnt you?"

"Stop it-"

"You used him because you didn't want to have to deal with the actual object of your affection, correct?"

"No-"

"Of course you did. Your brother actually loves him. Not you. You didn't even show any interest in him until Ethan hooked up with that twink bitch from hell."

"Shut up-!"

"Tell me the truth, do you love him?"

"Sebastian-"

"No really, I'd like to know."

"No! There, alright? I don't love him. I never did. You know why? Because i had you on my mind every time i was with him! Because you just couldn't stay away!"

Sebastian felt like he couldn't breathe. Evan loved him. Evan Brightman loved him.

"Do you love me?"

"I..I don't know."

"Certainly you don't love Dwight?"

"I-I don't."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Who do you love then?"

"I don't love. Not anymore." Evan cast his eyes down towards the hospital tile, counting the tiny black specks in the white marble. He felt like that was his life. It was perfect, but there were still spots of darkness.

"Jesus, no need to get all Tim Burton on me."

"Screw you, Sebastian! Screw you and your perfect hair and your sea-green eyes and your fucking lacrosse body and just, jesus christ Smythe. I hate you."

"No you don't."

Evan looked up at the boy in the hospital bed, unshed tears filling up in his icy blue eyes. "You're right. I don't. I _loathe_ you."

Sebastian cracked a smile, and that was enough for Evan. He surged forward and whipped his hand across the Stuart's face, a look of pure rage on his face. "Do you think this is a game? I _don't_ like you!" The blonde went to slap him again before Sebastian shot his arm out and caught his wrist.

"You can pass yourself off as a tortured soul all you want to. But I know different. Your eyes speak millions more than your words ever could."

"What are my eyes saying, huh? Because it's incorrect if its anything other than "Fuck off".

Sebastian sighed and spoke softly, trying one last time to get through to the troubled blonde before him. "You just want someone to love you, don't you? I see the scars, Evan. I see all of them. Physical and mental. Even if you put your walls up, there's always gonna be someone to knock it down, and you had the misfortune to have your someone be me. Because you aren't broken, you know. No, you aren't. Just bent."

Evan squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers gripping the pure white sheets of the hospital bed and a few tears dripping down his cheeks. "My life is a mess, Sebastian. A complete, failing mess. We used to be so happy, my brother and I. We had pretty much every dream kid's life. We had two parents who weren't divorced, we had a large house in the city, we had a loving sister who always put us first..we had a fortune, fame, whatever. Whatever we wanted, we got it. And even when we were at our first couple years at Dalton, we were having the time of our lives with our best friends. Now half of us barely speak anymore, if at all. Ethan and I get physically and verbally abused every time we step foot in our own home, but our home is supposed to be a safe place..it's supposed to be an escape. But it's not. Nothing is an escape anymore. We don't have anywhere to hide. We didn't have anyone but each other. And now, I've even lost my own brother to some stuck-up ass and I'm alone. So yeah, Sebastian. I'm not broken. Just bent." The blonde hung his head slightly, trying to recompose himself. Why did he confess all his troubles to a Stuart of all people?

Sebastian chewed on his lip for a couple minutes before speaking. "Broken people don't have love. You, however, you're very loved. Even with everything that's going on, Windsor house still loves you to death. I'm sure your brother still loves you. I love you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That didn't answer my question."

"That's too bad, then."

"Sebastian."

"Because I think you're beautiful. Because I think you're one of the most selfless people I know." Evan opened his mouth to protest but Sebastian silenced him with a pale finger pressed to his mouth. "Because of your hair and your eyes and all that clichè stuff. But most of all, because you have feelings. Emotions. Emotions that you don't stuff down with tiny capsules from a brightly colored bottle. Emotions that you aren't afraid to show, or haven't up until recently. You jump when you're happy, you cry when you're sad, you destroy when you're angry. You _feel_. That, I think, is what makes me love you."

Evan could only stare on incredulously. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he could do was scoot forward, taking in the bruised face of someone he once considered to be his enemy. He tilted his head to the side curiously, looking very much like a small child. He leant forward and cupped Sebastian's cheek, watching as the taller boy nuzzled into the touch slightly. He flicked his eyes downward and almost jumped at how close their lips were.

"Your hand is warm."

"Shut up." Evan murmured, finally closing the distance between them and kissing the older boy. He was unable to stop himself from winding his fingers into the soft hair of the brunette. Soon, Sebastian kissed back. Evan eventually pulled away and looked at the boy in the hospital bed, his eyes a mixture of anger, want, and something else Sebastian couldn't quite place.

"I hate you." Evan murmured, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck and slinging an arm across his chest.

"I know."

* * *

Ethan woke up sprawled on the cold tile floor of his dorm bathroom, shivering and dazed. He tilted his head and saw the empty prescription bottle that had rolled to the other side of the room. He sighed. No one had gone to look for him. _Again_. Like always, he muttered, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He looked around the spacious bathroom, far too lavish even in Dalton's standards. He didn't like it. It was too cold and calculating. He stood up shakily and walked over to the mirror that hung above the sink, bowing his head and gripping the corners of the sink. He turned the tap on and splashed the cool water on his face, letting it drip from his forehead and his cheeks. He turned it off after a while and looked up into the mirror, freezing when he saw someone catching his eye. He spun quickly to find a skinny, pale, _sexy_ figure looming in the doorway.

"Ethan."

"D-Dwight? W-What're you doing here?"

"We need to have a little talk."

Ethan backed up a little, scooting towards the bath. To be honest, he was a little bit frightened.

"About?"

"Why're you being such an ass?"

Ethan blinked. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, Ethan." Dwight said, stepping onto the tiled floor of the bathroom and narrowing his eyes, walking right in front of the blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

Ethan could only look on in amazement. He was so not used to hearing Dwight curse, and he had been doing it an awful lot lately.

"Want to explain to me why you're being so awful to your own brother?"

Ethan stood up, stepping towards Dwight. He was getting pissed.

"Want to explain to _me_ why you even care? Why the hell are you dating my brother in the first place?!"

"Because he deserves someone who loves him! Like you obviously do not. Do you even talk to him anymore? Ever? Because if you did, you would know the horrible things your "boyfriend" says to him."

"Andrew wouldn't do that." Ethan protested.

"You obviously know nothing about Andrew. You know nothing him and you knew nothing about him when you met, but yet you still decided to fucking date him because apparently it's love at first sight, right?"

"How did you know that-"

"It's none of your business!" Dwight snapped, crossing his arms tightly.

"It is my business if its concerning my boyfriend and I."

"Ethan, shut the fuck up about Andrew! He doesn't love you! He's using you, goddammit!"

"No he isn't!"

Ethan was really confused about all this. He didn't know why he was defending Andrew. He loved Dwight.

"Yes he is! God, why are you so fucking dense?"

"I'm not dense."

"Obviously you are or else you'd realize that i don't actually love your brother, because i love you!"

Ethan frowned. "You what?"

"Fucking hell, Ethan! Your ears work! I love you! There. I said it." Dwight said, leaning against the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Why didn't I tell you_?! You're such a dense motherfucker that you didn't even realize i have a crush on you? My god."

"Dwight, I seriously have to ask, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

"Your brother's dick."

"Really?!"

"No."

Ethan sighed and leaned against the bathtub. "You've changed."

"It's a part of life."

Ethan nodded. "I know. I just liked you better before you started dating my brother."

Dwight sighed. "I've got to get going."

"Wait!"

Dwight turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Ethan ran forward and cupped the younger boy's face in his hands, kissing him softly. Ethan broke away and watched as Dwight stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You suck, Ethan. You really fucking suck."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

Ethan snorted. "You didn't seem to think so when I killed that spider for you."

"You didn't really kill it, you let it out the window because you thought i wasn't looking."

"Right, well-"

"I've got to go, Ethan. I'll see you around." Dwight said, walking through Ethan's door and slamming it shut.

Ethan went and sat on his bed, playing with the edges of the sheets. That was definitely an interesting encounter. Not one that he wanted, really. He was in deep shit. He lost his brother, soon his boyfriend, and his best friend.

He had some fixing to do.

* * *

Ethan went down to the common room, hand in hand with Andrew, and sat down at one of the couches. Andrew was babbling on about something and he really couldn't care less about what it was. Instead he was planning on what he was going to do about Andrew. He didn't like him. At all.

"Ethan, what do you think about this for my new car?"

"Hm?"

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"What?"

"Ethan!" Andrew whined, slapping his arm lightly.

"Jesus, no need to resort to violence, what do you want?"

Andrew scowled, standing up and turning to face Ethan.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I listen to you."

"No you don't! You just sit there and mope over who knows what and pretend to listen!"

Ethan shrugged.

"See! You aren't even defending yourself!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't!"

Ethan stood up and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"Andrew! Shut up!"

Andrew jumped and looked at Ethan. "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me."

By now all of the common room was watching, most with grins on their faces.

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Oh shut it. I know about all the horrible things you say to my brother and Dwight when I'm not there. You're nothing but a huge hypocrite."

"Ethan, i was only doing it because they aren't good for you!"

"You can't choose my friends. They're my family. And I'm not letting myself lose my own brother again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm breaking up with you, dumbass."

"What?! But I love you!"

"Andrew, stop bullshitting me and leave."

"But-"

"He fucking said _leave_, bitch!" Dwight yelled, rolling his eyes.

"No one asked you!" Andrew shot back.

"Well, I believe your boyfriend did when he sucked my face last night, honey."

Everyone's heads shot towards Dwight's direction. He shrugged. "It's true."

Andrew shrieked. "Why the hell would you do that, Ethan?!"

"Because I love him? Because I hate you? Take your pick."

"What?!"

Dwight stood up and started pushing the sandy-haired boy towards the common room doors, despite all of his protesting and kicking.

"See you in hell."

When Dwight turned around everyone's eyes were on him once again. "What?"

"Dude..you've gotten totally badass since you started dating Evan." David said, Wes nodding his agreement beside him.

Dwight shrugged. "I've picked up on a couple things. But I'm not dating Evan anymore."

"What?" Ethan said, whipping his head around and staring at the dark-haired boy.

"We broke up. We just aren't right, is all. We're still friends."

Ethan rushed over and grabbed Dwight around his waist, kissing him for the second time that day. This time, Dwight actually kissed back. Ignoring the catcalls and jeers, they pretty much kept kissing until the need for air was really necessary.

"You're insane, Ethan."

"All the best people are."


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but i wanted to get it out of the way so we can get to the good stuff ;) Anyway, enjoy Ch.12 of THATJ. Happy Reading!**

Evan was worried. Really worried. Mostly about the fact that he was dating Sebastian now. Not that it wasn't lovely. but it was Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. The one person everyone thought he couldn't stand. And he's also a Stuart. And Evan was a Windsor. _How were they ever going to work? They were too different. _Evan shook his head of his thoughts and started down the hallway, gripping Sebastian's hand tightly. It had been a few weeks since Sebastian's accident and he'd been in Stuart, trying to help him recover. He knew things weren't going over well with Sebastian and his housemates, seeing as Evan was there all the time and soon they'd have to find out. Evan was fairly good at keeping Windsor in the dark though. Even Han was stumped, trying to figure out where Evan was disappearing to all the time. Windsor was worried, but Evan was smart enough to reassure them. Today though, that was about to change. He was ready to tell them. With Sebastian's permission of course, they headed over to Windsor to let the cat out of the bag, miraculously not running into anyone. It was late afternoon, so Evan knew that mostly everyone would be in the common room. He figured it was now or never. He sighed softly with his hand on the door.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Seb?" He asked, looking up doubtfully at the taller boy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Blondie."

Evan rolled his eyes at the nickname and pushed the door open, pulling Sebastian inside with him. He quietly slipped towards the back of the common room and eavesdropped on the conversation that was going on between his friends. And Justin.

"But aren't you all worried about Evan? He's been gone an awful lot lately." Dwight sighed, leaning into Ethan and nuzzling into his side.

"'Course we're worried about him, we never get to see him anymore." David grunted from the chess table, making his next move on his opponent.

"He never comes around for tea anymore." Wes said, shaking his head at David.

"Maybe Evan has a secret lover and he doesn't want to tell us." Kurt giggled, sitting lightly on Blaine's lap.

"Don't you think he'd tell us though?" Blaine asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"He usually tells us everything." Ethan said, looking down at his lap.

"Look guys, we'll find out what's up sooner or later, so don't get yourselves down about it." Charlie stated, getting up from his seat and sighing.

"Sorry about your dilemma, mates. I'm sure he'll come round." Justin nodded, joining Charlie where he was sitting.

Evan raised an eyebrow from where he was perched. _Have they been doing this normally?_

"Having an intervention without me, eh?"

Everyone's horrified faces whipped around to meet a bemused Evan with his arms crossed over his chest, except for Reed, who kept reading on with his Vogue. He figured it out long before anyone else, mostly because Evan was his closest friend and actually told him stuff. Dwight knew too, but he wouldn't let on. It was fun to pretend.

"Evan! How long have you been standing there?" Ethan asked, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh, long enough. It's interesting to hear what you've got to say about me."

"Wait, why is Sebastian here?" Kurt pointed, turning everyone's gazes onto the brunette.

"See, Alice, your theory about my secret lover is funny, because it's absolutely true."

Reed giggled softly and Evan smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"For god sakes, I'm dating Blondie." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and scanning his nail boredly.

"What?!" David shouted, Wes following right along with him.

"Evan!"

"Why?!"

"He's just like the rest of them." Ethan said, raising his eyebrow.

"Alright look, before you judgmental cunts start barreling insults at me, just listen to me for one second." Sebastian snapped, wrapping his arms around the frail blonde, who jumped up to burrow into his lap. "I know I haven't been the best person to any of you. I know that I suck. I know that I used to be kind of a whore. But I've changed. I want to be with Evan. I want to give him the love he deserves."

"You don't deserve him." Ethan stated, narrowing his eyes at the devious Stuart.

"You're right. I don't. But I'll

take him as long as he'll have me."

"That's sweet. But it doesn't change how horrible you've been to us in the past two years."

"I know. So think of this as not only a reconciliation between Evan and myself, but for Windsor House as well. In return for your blessing to date Evan, I won't participate in anything Stuart does to you all."

There were a few murmurs around the room before Wes spoke up.

"We'll give you our permission to date Evan. Good luck getting Stuart on board."

Sebastian chuckled, knowing full well how his housemates thought of the budding relationship. "Stuart already knows, and they don't like us at all. However, they're a bunch of pricks and I don't really care about any of them."

"They had to know, I was there all the time."

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm glad there's no more sneaking around."

Ethan got up and shook his head. "Yeah, me too."

Evan sighed and got up to follow him. "Ethan.."

"No. I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me."

"Me, keeping secrets from you?"

"Yeah, Evan! First it was you and Dwight getting together when you knew full well how I felt about him, and then you go off and hook up with a fucking _Stuart_ without even a word!"

"Only because i knew you'd react this way! You're blowing it way out of proportion."

"You're keeping secrets from me. Why the hell are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Because I'm my _own_ person, Ethan. I don't entirely depend on you."

That was a low blow to Ethan, and everyone else in the room knew it was too.

"Whatever." Ethan said, bounding out the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he added: "He'll never love you like I do."

Then he was gone.

* * *

"It's been over a week, Ethan. You need to talk to him."

"No."

Dwight sighed. That was the same word he'd heard all week, whether the question was asked by him or their housemates.

"Why not?"

"Because he's an ass." Ethan argued, throwing himself down on his boyfriend's bunk.

"He's your brother. Your twin brother, who up until now, have never been separated for more than 14 minutes at a time. You two used to be joined at the hip."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he decided to go fuck Meerkat Face."

Dwight rolled his eyes. "He really isn't that bad-looking-"

"Dwight!"

"Alright, alright, I'm just saying."

"He stole my brother." Ethan grumbled, burying his face into the pillows.

"Did you ever wonder what _he_ felt about _us_?"

"What?"

"Don't you think he feels the same exact way?" Dwight asked, sitting down on the mattress next to him.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know."

"And apparently I'm the dense one? Look, you two need to get your act together and fix whatever this is. I don't like this whiny Ethan. I like the energetic Ethan that likes to slam me against the bed and do naughty things to me."

Ethan sat up, looking only slightly amused. "We haven't done anything naughty, Dwight."

"That doesn't mean i can't dream."

"Right..anyway. I refuse to talk to him until he apologizes for being secretive."

"Don't you keep secrets from him, too?"

"No! Which is why I was upset in the first place." Ethan grunted, crossing his arms.

Dwight shrugged. "This is between you and your brother. Fix it. Please. For the sake of your relationship. You don't know what you have until you've lost it." He said, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving a confused and emotionally unstable Ethan in his wake.

* * *

"Han, surely this is killing you just as much as the rest of us." Wes said, climbing up the staircase to the dorms, towing David along with him.

"Of course. Windsor isn't Windsor without those two running around wreaking havoc on everything in their path."

"So we should do something!" David interjected. "Make them happy again or something."

"I've been monitoring their behavior for the past week. They're dying without the other."

"What are we supposed to do? They won't go 50 feet of each other." Wes said, entering Han's computerized room without so much as a hello.

"We'll find a way. I've already got some sort of remedy, although they've got to get their tension out before it works."

"What is it?" David asked, his eyes trying to focus on the many different types of screens that unfolded in front of him.

"Watch." Han said, clicking a video of an earlier time, around a few months previous.

Ethan was seated on Evan's bed with the older twin's head in his lap. He was playing with stray locks of his brother's hair while aforementioned brother had his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying Ethan's ministrations. Ethan eventually started to run his hand through the hair,

making Evan shudder. Then, and Wes and David had to look twice to be sure, Evan had his mouth glued to Ethan's, and there hadn't been any hesitation on Ethan's part when he kissed back. Wes, David, and Han watched transfixed as the two blonde's bodies tangled together, hands exploring and ripping off unwanted pieces of clothing.

"DAVID LOOK THEY'RE FUCKING!"

"Yeah..i see that."

"THEY'RE ACTUALLY FUCKING."

"Yeah..i know. Han, why did you watch this, more importantly, why did you _record_ it?"

"I have my reasons." Han replied, fixing his glasses. "But back to my main point. If you find a way to shove them together, they'll fight it out before they fuck each other into oblivion. Then things should go back to the way they were."

"How the _hell_ would you get Dwight and Sebastian on board with that? I'm sure they're both fairly..possessive."

David snorted. "Let them watch. You have to admit, it's kind of hot."

"David. You have a girlfriend."

"I'm just saying!"

Han turned to face the other two boys.

"So you in or not?"

David and Wes shared a look before nodding simultaneously. "We're in."

"Good." Han grinned. "Operation Tweedle is a go."


	13. Operation Tweedle: Phase 1

"So..let me get this straight. You want to lock my ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend in a room together until they either kill each other or fuck each other until they're unconscious?"

Wes and David nodded slowly, sat in the center of the common room with Dwight, who was trying to make sense of their plan.

"Alright, I'm down."

"Really? Why?" Wes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything so those two will stop fighting. It's driving Sebastian and I insane."

"So you've become friends with Sebastian?"

"You could say that."

"Right.."

"Good luck getting him on board, though. He's really possessive of Evan."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Just...dorm next to Evan and you'll know."

Wes shuddered while David just looked confused. "What?"

"We'll tell you when you're older." Dwight chuckled, shaking his head.

"Right, so just try to get Sebastian to agree and we can put this into action." said Wes.

"I'll try my best." Dwight nodded and got up, leaving the common room and heading to Stuart.

* * *

Sebastian was in his room, trying to study but finding it hard as his phone was buzzing every _5 minutes _with messages from Evan. He eventually just put it on vibrate and threw it on his bed. He was just about to go back to his work when he heard a frantic knocking on his door.

"Oh, for gods' sakes." Sebastian grumbled, standing up and answering the door. "Look, you need to solve your own-Dwight?"

"Hey, Sebastian. May I come in?"

Sebastian furrowed his brow, stepping aside to let him in. "Sure..?"

Dwight stepped across the threshold and sat himself on the Stuart's bed, crossing his legs.

"So, Dwight. To what do I owe this...pleasure?"

"The fact that our boyfriends are slightly bordering on insane."

"Oh god, it's driving you crazy too, isn't it?" Sebastian sighed, sitting back in his desk chair and running a hand through his hair. "Evan literally will not shut up about how much of an asshole Ethan is."

"Same with Ethan, he won't shut up about Evan even though he supposedly is mad at him."

Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's just a matter of unresolved tension that needs to leave them."

"Unresolved tension, eh? What kind of 'unresolved tension'?"

"Well, Windsor has a plan-"

"Of course they do." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"_Don't interrupt me again or I'll exorcise you_."

"My bad." Sebastian said, raising his hands in a sign of mock surrender.

"Anyway. Windsor has a plan to reconcile them but we need your permission."

"My permission? Permission for what?"

"Well, you know Windsor...our plans seems to get a bit..crazy."

"Dwight, where are you going with this.."

"We need to lock them both in a room until they fuck each other senseless basically."

"What?!"

"I know it's insane but-"

"It's cheating."

"They're practically the same person! It might as well just be some sort of...paranormal masturbation."

Sebastian gave a little chuckle at that. "But say it doesn't work. what happens then?"

"Trust me, it'll work."

"You can't know that."

"It's worked before!" Dwight argued, crossing his arms. Sebastian gave a little start.

"This has happened before?"

"Well, the fucking has."

Sebastian shook his head. "If you think it'll work..I'm in."

Dwight grinned and kissed the Stuart's cheek. "Thanks Sebby!" He said, walking out with a smile. Sebastian shook his head once again at the boy's antics and spun back around in his chair, going back to his work. After 20 minutes of trying to figure out the mechanics of a motorcycle, his phone started buzzing again. He gave up and sighed, walking towards his phone. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Sebastian? It's Charlie."

"Charlie? Charlie Amos?"

"What other Charlie's do you know?" Charlie grunted irritably, pacing the common room.

"Right. Anyway, is there a particular reason you're calling me?"

"Um...yeah. I'm having a bit of...boy trouble."

Sebastian barked out a laugh and sat on the corner of his bed. This was too amazing to hang up on. "Boy trouble, eh? Can't get Bancroft to notice you?"

"How'd you know it was about him?"

"The only person that doesn't know about your little crush on him is him. He's incredibly thick-headed for a Hanover. Anyway..why do you need my help?"

"Well, I figured since you're the one with the most experience in this place-"

"Is that a polite way of calling me a slut?"

"No! No, I just, you get _all_ the guys and I just wanted to know how you did it.."

Sebastian chuckled and laid back on his bed. "Well, besides my devastating good looks and physique-" He heard a snort on the other line. "I'm also a monster in bed."

Charlie choked a bit. "Okay, that's fine and dandy and all but..I've never been with a guy. Ever."

"Okay, slow down, I'm not telling you to get him in your pants. But I _am_ telling you to make him want you."

"How am I supposed to do that? As far as I know, he's straight as a ruler!"

"Rulers bend now, didn't you know? So basically, just listen to my instructions and he'll eat you up." Sebastian said, twirling the end of his tie around his blazer.

"I'm not sure I trust you." Charlie said, sitting down in one of the chairs of the common room and biting his lip.

"You don't have to. You could spend the rest of your life wondering what could've been. Or you could listen to me and have the time of your fucking life, Amos! Which is it?"

Charlie heaved out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck it. Let's do it. Tell me what I have to do."

Sebastian grinned. "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

"Honestly, why do I even keep you around?" Ethan grumbled, referring to the dark-haired hunter that was currently driving him up the wall. Dwight flipped his hair.

"Because I'm flawless."

Ethan sighed and drug him into an empty classroom, slamming the door. "Talk. Where have you been disappearing to?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, sweetheart."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart. You sound like Smythe."

"He's a nice guy, Eth."

The blonde raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Have you been hanging around him?"

"Well, sure. He's grown on me."

"He's Evan's boyfriend."

"I used to be Evan's boyfriend."

"That's irrelevant!" Ethan yelled, huffing to himself. Dwight's face softened. "Ethan...you're still bent up about that?"

"It wasn't real. You were using each other."

Dwight sighed. "Ethan...baby...I love you. Nobody else..I swear."

"I just don't want you to leave me now that I have you..you're all I have."

"You have your brother! And that's one more than I have! Don't waste your relationship with him because you don't know when you'll lose him and I'm pretty fucking sure the last thing he hears from you shouldn't be 'I hate you.'" Dwight yelled, shaking slightly.

"Dwight.."

"I-I'm sorry for yelling. But you know it's true."

"I guess..."

"You need to fix it, Eth..soon." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah. Can we just go? Please."

"Yeah." Dwight sighed, taking the blonde's hand and leading him out of the classroom.

Ethan bit his lip and followed, trying to figure out what he'd do next.

A week later, Dwight had all the Windsors (excluding the twins, of course) gathered in the common room with an earpiece in his ear, talking to Han and Sebastian.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dwight replied, going upstairs to Ethan's dorm, with Sebastian doing the same with Evan.

"Hey babe?" Dwight knocked, letting himself into the blonde's room.

"What?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"I'm trying to study." He sighed, going back to his textbook.

"It'll be really quick, I promise."

Ethan sighed. "Alright. Don't take long though."

Dwight nodded and took his arm, dragging him off his bed and out the door.

"What do you want, Seb?" Evan asked, arching an eyebrow at the Stuart who was leaning against the doorway. He usually wasn't over at Windsor unless Evan invited him over.

"I wanted to take a walk, just you an me."

Evan furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Is it illegal to spend time with my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, shrugging slightly.

"I guess not..okay, I'll come."

Sebastian grinned and took Evan by the hand, tugging him out the door. "Excellent."

Dwight started down the hallway, having heard the conversation in his earpiece. He was surprised Ethan hadn't noticed it yet. He scoffed inwardly. And he was supposed to be the dense one? He smiled reassuringly at Ethan and nuzzled into his shoulder. Sebastian rounded the corner and clutched Evan's hand. "Have fun."

"What-"

"You'll see."

"Dwight!" Ethan yelled, after being pushed into the empty classroom with the door locked behind him. He turned around at the same time as his brother, a look of surprise on his face as they both muttered the same words under their breath.

"You!"

Dwight and Sebastian chuckled from the other side of the door, high-fiving and laughing.

"Operation Tweedle: Phase 1 complete." Dwight muttered into his earpiece, grinning.


End file.
